UNTITLED
by ForgivenOrForgotten130
Summary: Well, this story doesn't have a name yet, but it should soon. PreHBP. HarryGinny. All I can really think of now, I guess...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, this is a Harry/Ginny fic… I usually don't write these, but I'm writing this for my friend Gel, her username is magicalfeather411… you should read her story… ummm, yeah, about MY story… it's pre-HBP, so Dumbledore's still alive and stuff… so, yeah, that's pretty much it. Oh, and remember how I said that this is a Harry/Ginny fic? Well, it's Ron/Hermione in the background. Sorry, couldn't resist… Have fun reading!

CHAPTER ONE 

"Harry? Hi, Harry!" someone called.

Harry spun around, recognizing the person's voice. "Ginny!" he cried. Then, noticing Ron, he called out his name as well.

"Good to see ya, mate!" Ron said, rushing up to his friend. "How was your summer?"

"Ah, it was great. Dudley went to this weird muggle camp with his gang, and he didn't come back for ages, and my aunt and uncle just ignored me, so it was pretty cool. Too bad I couldn't come to your place this summer… so how's George?"

"Well, he's doing better since he got bitten by that doxy, but he refused to go to St. Mungo's. He and Fred insisted on finding out how to make the cure on their own."

"Actually, they found it pretty fast, although we think that they might have stolen the last of mum's bottle last summer," Ginny cut in.

"Ron! Harry! Ginny!"

The three looked up from their conversation to see a bushy-haired witch running towards them. She stopped and flung her arms around Ginny first, then Harry, but she stopped, blushing, when she came to Ron. "Heh heh… so, how were your guys' summers?"

There was a murmur of "Good, good," and "It was fine," from her three friends.

"Well, let's find a compartment then!" said Hermione brightly.

"Good idea," Ginny commented. "Hey, you don't mind if I sit wit you three this year, do you? I'm getting a little tired of my own friends."

"Sure!" came the reply from… of course… Harry.

Harry saw, out of the corner of his eye, Ron whisper something that sounded like 'shedahim' to Hermione, and Hermione laughed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Here's one, it's nearly empty!" said Ron, a few minutes later. "Come on, it's only Neville in here." The four filed into the room and stashed their luggage away in the racks.

An hour and a half later, the five of them were in their robes, wands out, and were boarding the horseless carriages. When they got up to the school, they exited the carriages, only to meet three of their least favorite people. (Obviously, Snape was up at the school already.)

"Well, well, well if it isn't Potty and the Weasel," taunted Malfoy, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione clamored out of the carriage. "And the mudblood, too!" Ron's fists clenched, but Harry held him back.

Ginny, approaching them with Neville close behind, muttered an indiscernible curse under her breath. Malfoy's whole body went rigid, his arms and legs snapped together, and he fell flat on his face. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville went inside, leaving Malfoy lying on the step, while his cronies tried to remember the counter-curse they'd learned in first year.

Later, at the feast, Dumbledore stood and welcomed the student body to a new school year, saying his usual bit. Ron, as was expected, dug into the food that had appeared on the golden plates without hesitation.

Harry couldn't help but watch Ginny as she ate her dinner. When Ginny noticed that he hadn't touched his food, she decided to ask him why he was staring at her.

"Harry, do you need something?" she asked.

"Ummm, no… Well, yes… Could you pass the potatoes?"

"Sure," Ginny said, handing him the plate of roasted potatoes, like he'd asked for, but after he took them, he continued to stare at her as he'd been doing before. "Ummm, need something else?" Ginny repeated.

"Oh, sorry, I meant the mashed potatoes… I should have been more specific, huh?"

"I suppose…" Ginny said uncertainly.

"Thanks." Harry finally tore his eyes away from Ginny's freckled face and flaming red hair to pig out on his food like Ron.

Meanwhile, Crabbe and Goyle had finally been able to unfreeze Malfoy, and the three of them were now heading into the castle. The three Slytherins, instead of going to their own house table to eat, went over to the Gryffindor table instead.

Fortunately, Professor McGonagall spotted this, and came over to stop them and dock points on the first day.

After dinner, Ginny and Hermione went off to the girls' dormitories, while Neville went to the boys' room. Harry and Ron, however, stayed in the common room to talk for a while and make sure al their summer assignments were done.

"So," Ron said ten minutes later, when no one was left in the common room. "You like Ginny or what?"

"Huh?!? What… me, like your sister? What in the world gave you that idea?"

"Well, let's see… You were the one to reply when she asked us if she could sit with us on the train, you sat next to her the whole ride, you talked to her the whole ride, and last but not least, your eyes were glued to her at dinner! Now, tell me you don't like her?"

Harry felt a blush creeping up on his face. "Ummm… well I… I can explain all that!" he cried in a last attempt at hiding his feelings for his best mate's sister.

"I'm waiting…"

"Well… it's because… cause… cause I like her all right? I like Ginny. So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing… except tell you this… Ginny says that she's over you, but the truth is… Ginny still likes you."

Harry sat there and let the words sink in. _Ginny still likes you_. "Right, well… that's enough on that subject for now… let's talk about who yoooooou like, Ronniekins…"

"Ummm… well, that's completely beside the point… I mean… what do you mean who I like… I don't like any girls…"

"Except for Hermione…" Harry taunted.

"Well, yeah, she's my best friend… other than you of course… I mean… well, you know what I mean!"

"You like her, Ron, admit it!"

Hermione, who had been on her way to the common room to retrieve her forgotten copy of Hogwarts: A History, she distinctly heard Harry and Ron talking. She knew it was wrong, but she stopped to listen anyway…

"Right, well… that's enough on that subject for now… let's talk about who yoooooou like, Ronniekins…" she heard Harry say.

"Ummm… well, that's completely beside the point… I mean… what do you mean who I like… I don't like any girls…" Ron replied.

"Except for Hermione…" she heard Harry saying in a sing-song voice.

"Well, yeah, she's my best friend… other than you of course… I mean… well, you know what I mean!" Ron was saying.

"You like her, Ron, admit it!"

"I… but, Harry, what are you thinking?" Ron said.

"Nothing! Other than the fact that you like Hermione… and I mean _like_ like her."

"I…I do not!"

"Haha! You're blushing again!"

"Well, I'm not about to crack as easily as you did about Ginny. Because you looooove her!" Ron retorted.

Harry stuck out his tongue. This was unseen to Hermione, but that's not the point. "Well, I don't care if you tell me you like her or not, because I know that you do."

"You know what, I don't want you to go off with false ideas about how I feel about Hermione, so I'm going to tell you."

Hermione held her breath, careful not to make a sound as Ron said his next words.

"I reeeeeally like Hermione," he said. "She's reeeeeally smart and reeeeeally pretty, and… Harry, I reeeeeally like her."

"So ask her out," Harry said simply.

"Only if you ask Ginny out first."

"Well, but…Ginny's different!" Harry shouted.

"But I _can't_ ask Hermione out!" Ron said.

"You don't have to," a voice said from the corner of the room, in the direction of the staircase.

Ron wheeled around. "HERMIONE!" he wailed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Ummm, long enough, I guess."

"Whatdoya mean, long enough?"

"I'll leave you two alone…" said Harry, backing up the staircase to the boys' dorms.

"Hermione, what did you hear?"

"Well, I came in on Harry saying that you should talk about who you like… you know, when he called you… Ronniekins?"

Ron blushed. "Well, he got that from Fred and George! Remind me to kill all three of them tomorrow!"

"Remind me to thank Harry before you do."

"Huh?… Wait, what?"

"Remind me to thank Harry before you kill him."

"I got that part… but why?"

"Because if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have the courage to do this…" and with that, she kissed him. And it wasn't a quick kiss, either. It was a passionate one that lasted a few minutes.

When they finally broke apart, there was a stunned silence. Hermione was amazed at what she had just done and how good it had felt, and Ron was still trying to get over the shock of having Hermione actually _kiss_ him. The two teens smiled nervously at each other before mumbling a stuttered good-night and going to bed.

**A/N: OK, I'm sorry if that chapter turned out to be a little more on the Ron/Hermione side that Harry/Ginny, but I promise that chapter two will be better. Come on, now, see that button? The one that says review? PUSH IT!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAY!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaand, I'm back! Here's chapter two. I tried to make it more Harry/Ginny, and I'm sure that Gel will tell me if it's too Ron/Hermione… Anyway… hope everyone likes it!

CHAPTER TWO 

"So… let me get this straight? _You_ kissed _ him_?" Ginny said, combing her hair in the bathroom that she and the other fifth year girls shared with the sixth year girls.

"Yes," replied Hermione from inside a nearby stall. "Why?"

"Well, first of all, usually the _guy_ kisses the _girl_. And second of all, _he's my brother_!"

"Yeah, well… I haven't told you the best part yet…"

"Oh yeah, well what's that?"

"The part before that, when I first heard them talking…" Hermione said, coming out of her stall fully changed into her robes.

"What? What happened then?" Ginny asked, trying not to sound too eager, but failing miserably.

Hermione laughed out loud. "Sorry, but you'll have to find that out on your own!" she cried, dancing out of Ginny's reach. "All I'll tell you is that it has something to do with you." And with that, she scampered out of the room, laughing.

Down in the common room, Hermione and Ron were talking quietly in a corner about the previous night. Ginny came storming down the stairs ten minutes later, and went right over to them.

"Talking about your wonderful kiss from last night?" Ginny asked obnoxiously.

"What… how'd you…_ Hermione_?" Ron asked, rounding on his girlfriend.

"Well, I wasn't expecting her to… I mean… _Ginny_!"

Ginny said nothing but stormed away, leaving her brother and his girlfriend to sort out the mess she had made.

"HARRY!" Ginny shouted, entering the Great Hall a few minutes later.

"Ginny, what the-? What's wrong?"

"Well, nothing was until Hermione kissed my brother!"

"Oooooooooh, right, well… wait… _she _kissed_ him_?"

"Yeah… she said… Hermione told me that you were there, too."

"Well, I was until she came out of the shadows… I was a little frightened (A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but the word frightened makes me laugh…) by the fact that she heard Ron say that he reeeeeally liked her."

"Oh, well, anyway, yes _she_ kissed _him_, and now they're talking in the common room… SO… I was just wondering if you could… you know… well, I'm not sure I want to be around Ron or Hermione right now, so…"

"Are you asking for me to help you figure out what to do while they're, like…"

"Harry, I'm asking if I can hang out with you until we _can_ figure out what to do."

"Oh… well, in that case… sure."

"Thanks," Ginny said with a smile." So… what about Malfoy? He's not going to think we're… you know… going out or anything is he?"

"Him?… no way…" Harry reassured her, knowing full well that the exact opposite would happen.

THE NEXT DAY ON THE WAY TO POTIONS… 

"So, Potter… I've noticed that you and the Weaslette have been hanging out together an _awful lot_ lately. So have you finally given in to the pathetic blood-traitor's _begging_ for a date?"

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry replied calmly.

"You know what, Potter, I don't think I will," Malfoy retorted, coming up to Harry because he knew it would bother him.

Harry pushed Malfoy out of his face just as Snape came down the corridor.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter!" he said. Since Harry knew better than to respond by now, he turned to pick up his bag. Grumbling, the other Gryffindors followed the Slytherins into the dungeon classroom.

"Hi, Harry… What's wrong?" Ginny asked later in the common room.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

"No really, it seems like something's wrong. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes. Really, Ginny, it's nothing."

"If you say so…"

Ron and Hermione came into the common room hand in hand, and upon seeing Harry and Ginny talking, they exchanged a nervous glance.

"You don't think…?" said Ron.

"Naaaah," replied Hermione.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Harry called across the room to his two best friends.

"Oh no. Harry, I can't face them now… not now… I'll see you later," Ginny muttered.

"Where's she going?" asked Ron, as he saw his sister rush up the stairs to her dormitory. Hermione shrugged, and Harry cast around for a new subject other than Ginny.

"So… Ginny tells me that you two are going out now… and… _you_ kissed _Ron_?"

"Ummm, well, yeah, we are…" Ron said, his voice trailing off a little.

"And why does everyone keep saying that?!?" Hermione interjected. "Why's that so weird?"

_Grrrrrrr, try to think of something other than Ginny!_ Harry thought angrily.

"Anyway… did you hear Malfoy today, in line for potions? He asked if _me and Ginny_ were dating! Can you believe it?" Harry continued, ignoring Hermione's dumb and obvious question.

"Uhhhh, well it's not so surprising really," Hermione commented, just as Ron said,

"Well, you two have been hanging out a lot lately..."

Harry mentally kicked himself for saying that. _Come on, Potter, get your act together! What are you saying?_

"Ok… well, you know what, I'm going to go take a shower… I'll see you in a bit, Ron," Harry said, not wanting to take the risk of saying something else about Ginny.

"Sure, mate… in a bit…" Ron said, as Harry left the room.

The next day, Harry arrived in the Great Hall at the same time as the post owls. Ginny was busy ripping open a letter as Harry slid into the seat next to her.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny said without looking up from her letter.

"Hey, Gin. You seem happy today."

"Yeah. Mum sent me a letter. She says that George's doing better, and his and Fred's shop is doing really well. She enclosed a sample from them."

"Sample of what?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you know…" Ginny said, examining the package. "A little of this, a bit of that... actually, I'm not quite sure… it's probably best not to open this stuff any time soon, though."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, probably."

Hermione and Ron cam up to the table, and, once again, Ginny got up, making some excuse or other to leave the table.

"Gee, she's been acting reeeeeally weird around us recently," Hermione said.

"Really?" Ron asked. "I hadn't noticed anything."

"Hmmm, you must be imagining things, Hermione, she's just busy," Harry defended. Hermione shrugged and began eating her breakfast.

Later that day, on the way to Herbology, Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw Malfoy, but before he could see them, the three ducked behind a tree. Once the Slytherin had passed by them, Ron came out from the shelter of the tree.

Harry, however, held Hermione back. "Harry, what the-?" she started.

Harry cut her off. "I wanna talk to you about Ginny," he said seriously. "Did you do something to make her mad, because at breakfast, she wouldn't sit by you and Ron when you came in, but I saw her talking to Ron in the hallway just a bit ago."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Harry. Like you said at breakfast, she's just busy."

"No, Hermione, because when you came up to them, she rushed off again with no good reason; she told me yesterday that she doesn't have a first period class."

"Well… it was just… well, remember how I came into the common room while you and Ron were talking?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I never told you exactly how much I heard, did I?"

"Now that you mention it… no…"

"Well, I heard what you said about Ginny, and… well, I didn't tell Ginny, but I told her about me and Ron… I also said that I overheard something that has to do with her, but I didn't think you'd appreciate it if I told her."

"Well… no, thanks for that… but that's why she's mad at you?"

"Yeah… that's it… ummm, do you want to tell her, or should I?… or do you want to leave her alone about it?"

"Well… you can tell her if you want… and if she'll let you, but I'm not prepared to tell her any time soon."

"GUYS!!! WHERE ARE YOU? CLASS IS GOING TO START ANY MINUTE!!!" Ron called from somewhere down the hill.

"COMING!" Harry and Hermione replied at the same time, darting out from behind the tree.

"HARRY! Harry, where are you?" called Ginny angrily for the second time in three days.

"Gin? Hey, what's up? Did Hermione-?"

"I… how'd you know? She said that-"

"I know what she said, Gin… I asked her about it earlier."

"Oh… so it's true…?"

She seemed to be having trouble grasping the concept that Harry really did like her, but she was catching on bit by bit.

"Yeah… I mean… just… yes."

"So… you actually do like me then? For real? Like really for real? Like, I'm not dreaming again, here, for real? Seriously?"

"YES! I really do, Ginny, I really do like you. Is there a problem with that? I mean what's not to like about you? You're smart, you're pretty, you're funny, you're nice… do I have to keep going?"

"Ummm, no, Harry, that's fine. And, uh, no it's not a problem… actually, it's a reeeeeally good thing."

Harry grinned stupidly at Ginny, and they leaned in for a kiss, but unfortunately, just as their lips touched, Snape rounded the corner.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" he cried.

"But, Professor-"

"EACH!" and with that, he turned and walked the opposite direction that he was intending to go in.

A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Chapter two complete, and I will be starting chapter three as soon as I can. Please give me some feedback, I want to know if the story is good or if it totally sucks, which it probably does. Hey, be glad this chapter was Harry/Ginny more than it was Ron/Hermione! And, Gel, didn't I say that I would have Snape take away fifty points each from Harry and Ginny? So… yeah, please REVIEW, people…


End file.
